


2013/05/25 Word of the Day: Blather

by darkmus



Series: Word of the Day [26]
Category: The Little Mermaid (1989)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-17
Updated: 2013-08-17
Packaged: 2017-12-23 18:22:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/929633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkmus/pseuds/darkmus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You don't need a voice</p>
            </blockquote>





	2013/05/25 Word of the Day: Blather

**Author's Note:**

> **Blather**   
>  [To talk or utter foolishly; blither; babble](http://dictionary.reference.com/wordoftheday/archive/2013/05/25.html)

It's such easy pickings.

These young merpeople, they don't know what they really want except that they want it now.

So when the youngest and silliest (because, really, they're all so brainless at that age) daughter of the sea king swims into her lair, Ursula knows she's won the lottery.

They'll believe everything you tell them.

"Of course you don't need to talk, you're so pretty he'll fall for you right away."

"Being human is easy."

"This deadline doesn't matter. Just sign here."

If she can't have her own dreams come true, she'll make sure she destroys dreams; they all have to suffer with her.


End file.
